Unusual Happenings at Seijo
by The Towering One
Summary: Seijo is a small town in Japan, often considered plain and somewhat dull, yet looking nice enough. But there are certain...characters about that can stand out at times. And when bizarre occurences occur and danger rears its head, a small group from the local high school try and keep their town safe on their own... (first story, not sure of rating, sorry)
1. chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! Or, anyone reading at least. Welcome to my first fic! Or...whatever to call it.**

 **This story is based on JJBA, but uses none of the characters or plots, as i intended it to be a story of my own, in a way, unrelated to the main plot of Jojo. It could possibly be a story on itself, if not for the inclusion of Stands, which made me feel like putting it in here would be the best, though note that i plan on explaining all that is necessary in the fic so no knowledge of the manga or anime would be necessary in order to read this. I just plan to write a story, and hope you'll have fun reading it. And so, here it is!**

It was about the start of October. The winter hadn't really started knocking on Fall's door yet, so it was still rather warm outside. Outside, on the streets of a small town called Seijo in Japan. It was just a fairly small, quiet and peaceful little town, with all the necessities and commodities associated.

And it was often considered boring.

Not that there wasn't any charm to it, sure. That's what drove many people here. That, and a rather decent school in the middle of town. A high school and an elementary school combined, with a dormitory building just nearby. A neat, respected place.

Still, a town as normal-looking as this had its fair share of colourful characters and interesting people. One of them was now walking towards the school building, not in a hurry in the least. The first lesson was going to start in twenty minutes anyway, enough time to get there.

Ray was just that sort of person. Just as a few others, he was also an exchange student in here. A tall guy for sure, with long black hair, and his signature T-shirt, blank white with only a black flame in the front. He was listening to music as he walked down the road slowly, keeping his steps in beat with the song. A few passer-bys gave him odd looks, one muttered under his breath, but he didn't mind. Better said, he didn't hear. He knew the way to school well enough anyway, and he didn't really find any other use for his hearing on the way. He was just turning round the corner, walking through a small park of sorta. Very few people were around, most of whom students on their way to school, some hurrying, some not. He payed them no mind though, and neither did they to him, most of them being from other classes anyway.

He was just walking through the middle of the park, with the fewest amount of students around. Still listening to the song, he went on. It wasn't much farther, maybe ten minutes to the school. The song that was on had just ended, leaving him to listen to his surroundings for a while. It was rather nice. Seijo wasn't really much of a noisy town most of the time, although cars were hears around, of course. But there was a fair amount of that calm noise, so to speak. Especially in this part. The birds chirping, the distant sounds of other students talking, the trees moving gently, the arrow-like swoosh of-

Wait, what?

Ray's reaction came too late. He had not even enough time to turn around before he felt something enter his body right in his neck, something pointy which seemed to pass right through him. He was no expert, but that was certainly not good for his health.

As most people would do, he panicked. Quickly grabbing his neck, as if he was trying desperately to stop the blood flow. It was just a reflex. He felt his legs give away as he dropped onto the ground. Everything was getting all blurry, dark and…well, bloody. He wasn't going to last much longer, almost slipping away…

But just before that happened, he could faintly hear the next song come up. Highway to Hell. He couldn't help but smirk a little. How ironic…and kind of cool. What a way to go…

And then it was white. But it wasn't really light-at-the-end-of-a-tunnel white, more like a…hospital white. Didn't look like Heaven or Hell, so he figured that he either reincarnated or was still alive.

"Ugh…what…" he groaned a little and tried speaking along with standing up, but all he was able to do was raise himself slightly on the bed. The one they use in hospitals, yeah…and he felt surprisingly well, for somebody who should be dead. Even his throat…he checked almost immediately, yet…there was nothing there. Just something like a small dent. Weird. He sighed a bit, just as he heard the door nearby open, one of the local doctor's assistants walking in, a blonde man in a white lab coat. He was looking into some papers as he closed the door behind himself before looking up and spotting Ray awake. There was a visible pause for a second or two, before he responded "…Ray Edmond. I…did not expect you to be awake."

Ray's response was asalight smirk as he slowly got up to a stting position. Not half bad, he was a bit sore but mostly fine. "Yeah…I think I am. Just a little sore and…" he seemed cut off a bit when he caught another weird look by the assistant "What exactly happened?" He inquired.

"You were…shot in the throat by…something." Not a reassuring response. "You should have been dead, but somehow, you managed to…pull through with it. Nobody's sure how exactly you managed that." The assistant continued, shaking his head a little. "I'm not sure how you did it, but it'd be nice if you could do it again…the regenerating part, that it. The doctor is, to say the least, very interested."

Ray sighed a bit and got off the bed onto his feet, finding himself wearing that patient's gown common in hospitals. He wondered for a bit as his gaze kept to the ground in thought, before turning it back up at the assistant. "Alright…two final questions. One, how did I get here, and two, can I go now?"

The assistant stepped back a bit, leaning slightly onto the wall as he replied. "Someone brought you in here. Some student. Don't ask me which, i'm not your teacher, i have no idea. And as for you leaving, well…we're still going to have to take care of something, but it shouldn't be long…"

And he was right. It was only two days before it was all done. He was finally free, his clothes clean from the blood and back on him as he walked to school yet again, the only changing thing being his raised awareness. Whoever it was might be still on the loose. If it was someone, at least...

The whole thing was taken care of though. He was given a pardon from school for the last two days he wasn'it in, but the story was…covered up. It took a little effort to convince doc not to try it again and become a biological marvel. Thus, he was coming back from having a small injury from a falling tree branch, as the official version was.

Luckily, there seemed to be no side effects from the…thing again. He felt just fine, so the excuse to not go to school again was gone as well. Once again to school, walking on the usual way, getting to the park and passing through it. He slowed at the spot he remembered getting attacked…but nothing. Whatever it was, it barely even left a trace. Ray sighed, continuing on the way with his music on again. That last part he could walk without a problem. Or so he thought, before he got tapped on his left shoulder. Startled slightly, he took off his headphones to have them hang around his neck as he looked that way.

But there was nobody there.

And it took him a second to figure it out. But eventually he remembered, turning around to his right with a small grin. "C'mon Ray, this is slow even for you!" The perpetrator whom he was looking at exclaimed, with a small grin of his own as he nudged the taller one's shoulder with his fist. "Alright, I'll give that one to ya, Chiro."

The „Chiro" in question made a mockingly angry expression for a bit "One of these days i'm gonna rough you up for callin' me that" But eventually, he couldn't help a small, cheeky smirk and chuckle escaping escaping. He was always like this, a bit of a prankster ever since their first meeting. Hanchiro had always lived in this town. Like Ray, he was rather easygoing, of shorter stature than Ray with short, wild black hair and a mischevious smirk often on his face. As often he wore his light, blue jacket on top of his usual clothes, walking in a rather relaxed posture. The two of them became friends rather soon after Ray had come. Along with Oto, but that was another case.

The two assume their usual side-by-side positions, walking down the path to school as Hanchiro soon asked: "So, why were you slacking off?"

"Oh...a...tree branch hit me. I was walking through the park and boom! Out of nowhere the damn twig snaps. Sent me right to the doc's."

A small chuckle was how his friend responded at first "So, you got almost killed by a tree? That's gotta be embarrassing"

"Oh, shut up." Ray replied, laughing a little along. It was just Chiro's nature, to joke around. He was someone who could seemingly poke fun at anything, but know when to quit. Mostly. Besides, for all that, he was sill a good friend. "And don't you dare spread this out, ya hear?"

"No promises"

"Dammit, you need to hang around Oto more..."

And the rest of the way was filled with very similar talk. Until they arrived at Seijo High School.


	2. Chapter 2

The school building was among the oldest in town. A large rectangular shape, two floors tall, painted a faint green and grey, to seem natural and not overtly shining into one's eyes. Another two-story extension was built at the structure's back a little later, only slightly smaller and in a more friendly bright, light blue and yellow. It served as an elementary school, although its students were sometimes able to use the same facilities, or classrooms. All was kept in order by the luckily competent-enough teachers, managing to not cause and even quell most incidents. Still, everything was pretty calm most of the time.

The duo arrived at the school's front entrance still with a few minutes remaining, just enough to get to their classrooms and not hurry needlessly in the process. It was not only a few times that they realised they had arrived a tad later than expected, only for starting a mad sprint to their classroom, which they believe was on the uppermost second floor in the far right part on purpose. Of course, it was not like that today, and so they walked calmly and spoke a bit amongst that, occasionally giving a small nod to some of the classmates they recognised. After the oh-so-hated-by-everyone stairs at the school (They weren't even many or steep or anything, there was just something about them so easily despicable), they walked down the correct hall, opening the familiar door and seeing the familiar faces of their classmates.

A good number of them were just your average...but there were those that stood out, as they knew either by experience or sight. Or both.

There was one guy with his back to the others as he faced the rear wall, eating some sushi. He wasn't large, by height or weight, with very short black hair and a pretty calm and absent expression, wearing the usual white and grey school uniform. He was quite possibly having a late breakfast. Or one as an addition. Heiko Fukushu wasn't really the most outspoken, and nobody seemed to mind. Besides, he wasn't the only one.

Hidari and Migi were quite similar, after all. Two almost identical twins, they sat at the front desk only a bit away from the teacher. Quite a disciplined bunch, they even apparently ran a small dojo at the town, quite good with a bokken (wooden sword). You could also rarely tell them apart, as with the exception of some unavoidable anatomical differences (even though Hidari was what some would call "pretty flat-chested" before getting inevitably glared and beat) there was just the hair to discern amongst them, with Migi having his short black hair to the right and Hidari to the left. Even their clothes, their school uniforms were the same.

On the other part of the spectrum, though, was Ninki Rei. She was rarely seen without at least two other people around her, often smiling or laughing as she talked. Or it could be because of her good looks, the green eyes and long, blonde hair, even the girls' school uniform fit her so well. Or the fact that the words "Speedwagon Foundation" was sometimes heard with correlation to her family. Who knows, really.

And then there was Oto Tsukaite. As Hidari and Migi gave a simultaneous nod of their head when Hanchiro and Ray came, most others ignoring their entrance, she was one that smiled a little and waved. She was a local as well, having known Hanchiro for a bit already and befriending Ray quickly too. Her hair was short and blue, her left hand wearing a fingerless glove, and a denim jacket over a black shirt, her usual.

"Hey, Oto. Hope we didn't keep ya waiting long."

She shook her head to Ray's greeting, relaxedly sitting back with a small, almost mocking yawn as the two sat at the desk in front of her. She didn't really respond much by words. She rarely did. Probably she was just mute for whatever reason, everyone thought, but when they asked why she didn't talk she just made a quiet chuckle and wrote "Because i'm a mute". Questions about that often lead to the answer "Because i can't talk", or at most, revealed an accident with hellishly hot cake. Which seemed a bit far-fetched.

"Yeah, try not to fall asleep now. It's Graves-sama's lesson. I heard he once played Russian roulette with a student who thought his lesson was too boring. Dunno where he got a gun..."

Hanchiro's comment made both his friends chuckle a little, but the smile froze in that way that only people whose ice cream had fallen onto the ground were thought to know. Or it was similar, at least. Graves-sama, or Mr. Graves, was a teacher of history, math and physics at the school, and their class' homeroom teacher. While undoubtedly good at his job, there was always that menacing air around him, that seemed to as if appear physically around him, like a sound effect of sorts. It certainly didn't help that he was even a bit taller than Ray.

"Yeah, and i heard that Toko from class 3-B is a vampire. You can't believe every-"

Suddenly, the school bell rang, as the murmur around seemed to slightly cease. And then it vanished completely, as seconds later, the doors opened, and in walked a tall figure of a man with black hair only a few centimetres long, glasses with such a glint at this angle that they seemed to hide his eyes and the expression of a stone. One could almost literally see the atmosphere of respect, as if he could flick his wrist and execute them. "Damn", thought Ray, "whatever he is always doing, it never stops working." And it doesn't.

"Good morning, class" he addressed then as everyone stood up and bowed. He did bow back, soon continuing in that dim, as if an unemotive tone. After everyone sat back down, he continued. Or rather, started "So then, on today's lesson..."

The school wasn't really that difficult. Or long today, actually. Still, it was about 2 in the afternoon, when they all could walk out from the building. Some homework and stuff to learn that they should probably take a look at, but it was still a bit too soon for that, anyway. Right now, Oto, Hanchiro and Ray were walking down a Seijo street, mostly empty as they looked around for something to do. Maybe even a metaphorical hornet's nest to poke. For now though, Ray and Hanchiro were chatting with Oto listening and sometimes reacting either via expression or some gesture, or in very few cases a small paper and pen.

They were just passing by Mazu. Mazu was a homeless, mostly either begging, looking through trash or living out for some periods, in the forest out of town. He probably stayed here both because of the lack of competition, and the fact that people were mostly indifferent to him. Besides, the bounty was plenty here. And he was actually pretty decent. He didn't intrude much, knowing when to better remain ignored, and when to ask for change or something. Occasionally, someone would take pity, and so he went on. Each of the three had at one point dispersed some spare change in the mug down before the man, who wore a long, dirty and somewhat torn coat, a plain shirt and trousers underneath as he sat by the street corner, gaze downwards. He almost looked as if asleep, except he wasn't. Besides, he could well-hear their footsteps and conversation.

Hanchiro was just in the process of telling a long joke, as the group neared to pass Mazu. It was as if he wasn't even there, unnoticed, possibly even deliberately. The joke was finally getting to the point, when Ray found himself glancing slightly to the side of Hanchiro. They were just about passing by the homeless man, so he was visible enough to Ray. But so was something else.

"...with a hook for a hand, and now an eyepatch too. And the other guy just..." Hanchiro stopped, just at that point, as he saw Ray's expression. The smile of anticipation with which he was looking at his friend was gone, as the tallest of the three was now looking a bit startled, strangely, in Mazu's direction. Obviously seeing something unexpected. So Hanchiro decided to take a look, Oto soon following, having deduced that something was amiss.

It was just Mazu sitting on the ground though, with an empty mug. Nothing to be so surprised about, either he wasn't lucky today or he just pocketed all the change he got. But Ray looked, for some reason, as if he did see something else, blinking a few, to try and adjust his vision. It then turned to slight confusion as Hanchiro and Oto had similar expressions of their own, the former asking "...You okay? It's just Mazu-san, not some shinobi in disguise...i hope."

Ray soon turned to look at his two friends, eventually shaking his head a bit and sighing as he replied "Yeah, it's nothing. Please go on with the joke before a band of rogue ninjas actually do decide to jump us." He added with a smirk

"That would certainly spice things up, though...but true, it's bad enough to get cut off once during a joke. Now, the guy, he sighs and..." and so with the easing of the atmosphere and return of their smiles and anticipation, they walked on, leaving the man behind. He barely even moved when they passed, but still, Oto shot a quick glance at him, as if just in case. But he looked little more than an ordinary homeless guy.

And despite all that, Ray had doubts, as he went with the other two around town, doing whatever they did after school, which often meant just whatever they decided. He still wondered a little, whenever he would remember what he saw near the man sitting on the ground. A dark shape, like a six-legged spider, slightly bigger than a regular human hand. He wasn't afraid of spiders, but something about it just made a shiver run down his spine, a small, faint one but one nonetheless. But eventually, he had successfully blocked it out for at least a period of time. It was probably nothing more than shadow play anyway.

He did not realise how wrong he was until the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed rather quickly, as in the evening at about seven, he would finally split up with Oto and Hanchiro, on his way back home. Well, the dormitory, which was his usual home for his one year stay. It was not far from school, maybe fifteen minutes at normal walking speed. From where he said goodbye to his friends, it was about ten minutes.

Enough time to think.

And so he did, walking calmly and slowly down the street as the sun was starting to set, coloring the horizon a mix of orange and blue. Since he was hit by the arrow, he often thought about what exactly it did to him. It couldn't have been the regeneration as he thought at first, other wounds didn't heal as fast. But nobody knew why the first one did. There was definitely something odd about it. And he had a hunch that that wasn't the only thing...

And then there was that weird spider. But he didn't really worry about it much. It looked real at the moment, but it was probably just some weird shadow or something. Although there was that ever so slight nagging at the back of his mind that he felt something weird.

He was just getting close to the dorm, still in thought. The building itself was two floors tall (counting the ground floor), standing near a small grassy area with a few trees around and a small convenience store conveniently close. It was mostly grey in colour, with the exception of someone seeming to have spray-painted a fox head on the side of the building. It was a rather large piece of grafiti, with vibrant colours. It seems to have been too good to somehow paint over, Ray's heard it was there for years already.

His mind switched over to focus more on the matters at hand, as he went inside the building, eventually finding his way to his own room on the upper floor, the right-most room. He closed the door behind him and set his back to the side, taking a look again at his living condition. It was a single room, with a unfoldable sofa opposite a TV, a desk at the opposite end near a window, and a small kitchen area at the back as well, with the basics, microwave, oven, sink, fridge, and some cupboards. A wardrobe was also present on the other side from the couch, as well as the door to a bathroom in the room, with a toilet and shower. All in all, everything he needed. He was already set up, a radio on the desk, a few posters mostly rock and metal themed on the walls, some clothing and general messiness as well as some comics around. A guitar with equipment was in one corner, peacefully rested against a wall.

He let out a small sigh, one of content at the fact that he was finally home, before going over to the kitchen and try to get some food started. Probably instant ramen. Again.

Luckily, it was only after he had finished his food that it started.

He was just outside, only for a while, with a hefty bag of garbage. It really was almost overflowing, forcing him to finally take care of it. And on the way back from the dumpster, it was as if he only now heard it. Angry, drunk-like shouting. It wasn't really that common around here, so it caught him a bit off-guard, making him turn to see who it was.

The only reason the scene could have been considered too out of place would be for its location. Seijo was just a small town, rarely attracting too much attention, or having issueswith its citizens or anything. But here it was. A guy in a black leather jacket and black jeans, along with a clean-shaved head, making a racket as he drunk from a glass bottle of whiskey. There were three other guys nearby, mostly just talking amongst themselves, two of them passing a bottle as well. But they weren't as noisy about their hairless friend, who seemed to be shouting something about "wild beats". Huh.

They weren't here before when he first passed by, just now walking past. And he did the same, trying to ignore them. See no evil and all that crap. But as they saw him, they stopped. The three in the back started whispering, before stopping their friend who was walking a bit ahead of them, pulling him closer. Ray didn't hear what they said, and although he was a bit curious he tried not to care. It would be best not to get in trouble...

But then, after they finished talking, he heard steps behind him. They came closer. He stopped, as they seemed to hesitate, before the steps continued. "Oi, oi...whadda we have here, eh? Ain't it late to be out on our turf, boy?" He heard the voice of one of them, as they moved to circle him just as he faced the speaker, it being the shaved guy. The others, with similar get-ups, stood by him in a square, not seeming all that friendly. Shit.

Still, gotta at least try and play it cool. Ry put on a small smile as he gave a shrug "...oops? Look, guys, i...got no idea who you are, so...could you just let me off this-"

His answer came rather abruptly, making him thank the fact that the guy with the bottle behind him stepped on a can, making him hear it in time. Littering had its benefits sometimes, although as much as he thanked that can he was a bit embarrassed at the fact that it most likely was from his trash, having fallen out. Digressing no more, upon hearing the step he moved fast, getting low and to the side as he turned to the first attacker, crouched. Guy was obviously hoping to get a surprised hit in with the bottle, his swinging hand now low to the ground. Ray didn't hesitate, suddenly jumping up from his crouch to deliver a surprising knee, right to the guy's face.

As the biker fell, he managed to grab the empty bottle from his hands, turning around and quickly throwing it at one of the other attackers' face. Not expecting it he went down, one of the other two that was charging at him using this window of opportunity to get close and attack, the "baldy" staying back.

Two punches flew at tall student, which he dodged by swaying to the right and then back. After that came a kick, aiming at Ray's legs, which was probably supposed to continue into another one. Instead, it didn't, as the low kick was dodged with the biker's opponent hopping up and retorting with a kick to the side, which flowed into a low swipe with both legs, knocking the biker to the ground, knocket out.

The one without hair was just watching for now, seeming not too interested, in anything other than his bottle of booze. It ran out just about the time his friend hit the ground, leaving him with no other choice than to lower it away from his mouth, groan a bit and glare at Ray, who was facing him and soon talked. "So...can i go now?"

The remaining biker raised an eyebrow, though kept a glare going as he stepped closer to Ray "No...if ya don't wanna go to a hospital, that is. Or the morgue...". A grin appeared, oh jolly.

"Nah, i don't feel like it. Besides, what makes you so special? I already took care of the other guys, you're not gonna be any different."

Strangely, the biker's grin only got a little larger, as he responded with a small chuckle "Keh heh...well, ain't you in for a surprise...". And then something bizarre happened.

Something materialized in the air in front of him. It was humanoid, floating in the air, a figure in silver and black with belts wrapped around it, its eyes two big black circles. It was coming right at him with a punch to the face. A strong punch. But he could still hear the guy behind it, exclaiming.

"[Alestorm]!"


End file.
